


Juleka and Rose's New Pyjamas

by ShadowmanePX41



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: College Francois Dupont, Cute, F/F, Julerose - Freeform, New Clothes, Pajama Day, Pajamas & Sleepwear, Princess Fragrance Clothes, Reflekta Clothes, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26629297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowmanePX41/pseuds/ShadowmanePX41
Summary: Pyjama Day at College Francois Dupont is coming up. And Juleka and Rose have something... different in mind for what they want to wear this year. How will everyone else react to their new PJs?
Relationships: Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Juleka and Rose's New Pyjamas

"Wait, what?!" Marinette jumped backwards in surprise, nearly crashing into her desk at the thought of such an idea. Sure, she was a good fashion designer, but this was one of the more archaic designs that she had ever had to work with. "Girls, are you sure that this is what you want?"

"Of course." Rose clasped her hands and gave a nod. "Plus, don't you say it yourself, that you should always try to be different from the rest of the class? That we should all be individual in our own ways?"

"I do say that, but I—"

"Marinette. C'mon, girl. I'm sure this isn't the weirdest thing you've had to work with, right?" Juleka was next, laying a hand on Marinette's shoulders. "Plus, let's be real. Every Pyjama Day, we always wear the same old stuff every year. You get your Cat Noir PJs out, Alya gets those loose-fitting orange ones, and Mylene always wants to wear her usual rainbow-coloured PJs."

"If we're gonna be doing this, I wanna try something new for a change. And this is it." Rose put her hands to her sides, standing her ground. "I don't just wanna wear the same clothes over and over and over again forever. I love pink, yes, but I wouldn't die for the colour!" She sassily retorted.

"Even so, this is an awfully otherworldly design. It'll take some time to get it done. And even then, I can't guarantee everyone else in the school would like it." Marinette was trying to envision what the reactions would be of everyone in College Francois Dupont when Rose and Juleka walked in with their... outlandish ideas for pyjamas. "Not to mention, are you sure you want to—"

"Marinette. Trust me. This is what we want. And you're the only girl who's gonna be able to do this." Juleka spoke again. "If we spoke to anyone else about it, they'd think the two of us were raving lunatics. Not that I have any problem with being called that, but still..."

"And don't you want to become a fashion designer someday, Marinette?" Rose laid a hand on Marinette's shoulder. "Fashion's all about making clothes, no matter what kind of clothes they are. Suits, dresses, t-shirts, trousers, and yes; that includes pyjamas as well. That'll be a good experience for you, girl. Just give it a try, alright? Please?" Rose pulled out her ace in the hole; the one move that was guaranteed to make Marinette Dupain-Cheng bend to her and Juleka's needs. Her eyes went wide as saucers and she locked her fingers together, giving Marinette the cutesiest pleading stare that she could. Juleka had dubbed it the 'Rose Lavillant Look **™** ' behind Rose's back.

"Rose, Juleka, I know that you both mean well, but if I give you pyjamas like that, everyone would be looking at you. And I do mean, EVERYONE." Marinette tipped her hand, looking at Juleka especially, knowing full well that she wasn't used to crowds.

"Let 'em look," Juleka replied, folding her arms. "After all, it may be the last time they ever see it. Might as well make the splash while we still can." She coiled an arm around Rose's shoulders, grinning softly.

"I have to agree, Marinette. One of the best things a creator can do is turn tragedy into beauty. That's what my mom always tells me whenever something bad happens to me or Susie. "So, don't think about all the bad things about these pyjamas, and instead think about how happy it'll make us; not to mention, it'll be a real feat to pull this off.

"There's no stopping you, then?" Marinette asked one more time, lifting her hand ever so slowly. "You really want to go to pyjama day wearing pyjamas of... Reflekta and Princess Fragrance? As in, your villain selves?"

"Mmhmm." Both girls gave a nod, firm, concisely, and immediately after Marinette finished talking. Both of them held each other's hands.

"I mean, yeah, it's a supervillain outfit, but it's just clothes. Who is gonna think that I'm a menace because my clothes have changed?" Juleka had been thinking a lot about her past time as a supervillain and wanted to take some steps to come out of her shell. In truth, Reflekta was just a name. The rest of the body was nothing more than an outfit; clothes. Clothes that Juleka had been curiously wanting to try out again, without having to rely on a deranged, crooked old man to feed off of her insecurities.

"Plus, I kinda wanna mix it up a little." Rose clasped her hands together. "Everyone always thinks that I'm associated with pink and pretty things, while Juleka's always known for her love for black and punk attire. Why don't we switch it around a little with Reflekta's shakes of pink and Princess Fragrance's black? That'll turn more than a few heads. Plus, I kinda wanna try wearing something that isn't all pink. See what it's like."

"That's brave of you, Rose." Marinette could already see Rose clad in the black pyjamas already, thinking back to the times that she had fought Rose's villain self. "I mean, other people would rather forget about their Akumatised selves completely, but you and Juleka want to wear your Akumatised selves as clothes." Marinette took a deep breath, trying to get a good image in her head of both Reflekta and Princess Fragrance without all of the... well, evilness. All she had to do was just put Juleka and Rose's heads over their evil selves' faces, right? That's what she thought. But even as she saw the image in her head of the girls in their new clothes, she couldn't figure out how the others would react to their new attire. "I'll see what I can do then, but it may take a day or two. Maybe more. It'll definitely be ready by Pyjama Day, though.

"Oh, thank you, Marinette!" Rose threw her body to Marinette's and coiled her arms around her body, giving Marinette a really big hug. "You'll make this a wonderful set of PJs, I'm sure of it!"

"Yeah, girl. You do your best." Juleka smiled as well, laying a hand on Marinette's shoulder. "No matter what happens, I'm sure that you'll make it awesome."

"Yeah, you totally will!" Rose finally ended the hug, beaming at Marinette. "You're Marinette Dupain-Cheng; one of the greatest fashion designers there is! You'll be able to make those pyjamas not only super-comfy, but a cuter way to remember our evil selves, completely Hawkmoth free!"

"I think that's the part I'm trying to wrestle with the most here, girls." Marinette twiddled her fingers. "It's not exactly an easy task, making a supervillain's attire look like cute pyjamas for two girls. Especially with how committed you two were to those personas when Hawkmoth wrapped his fingers around you. Still, I suppose that if it'll make you happy, I might as well give it a try. But I wouldn't even know where to start other than pink and black."

"Don't you have the Ladyblog?" Rose pointed to Marinette's computer. "Alya's been documenting everything Ladybug-related since, well, ever! Surely, she's bound to have some footage of Princess Fragrance and Refleka so you can use for reference."

"Yeah, girl. You could totally use some photographs or stop videos on a good shot of those two so you could get the design you need," Juleka chimed in. "But, if that doesn't work, you could always end up doing an internet search or whatever. Someone's gotta have some good pictures of Reflekta and Princess Fragrance. Then, it's all a matter of sewing it up."

"A...alright then." Marinette turned to face her computer. "I'll see what I can do, girls. In the meantime, you're free to head out now."

"Thanks again, Marinette." Rose gave her one last grin before she turned towards the exit. "You're a real lifesaver!"

"Lookin' forward to the finished product, girl." Juleka gave Marinette a salute wave as she clambered down the ladder with Rose and left Marinette to her work.

Marinette was still debating back and forth in her head whether or not to take such a job like this. Sure, she was providing clothes for her friends out of the kindness of her hearts, but these were still clothes of former supervillains. There'd be more than a few heads in school taking notice. What if everyone else started to panic and asked for Ladybug and Cat Noir to deal with the situation? Marinette couldn't bear to try and bust her friends for something that they didn't do; even if their attire said otherwise. Still, she couldn't really deny Rose or Juleka either. Rose was a girl who might have looked like a dumb blonde, but she was a real firecracker when it came down to it; not to mention quick to the point. Juleka was what Marinette worried more about, seeing as how she was a sensitive girl whose' passions and likes were a far cry from what she was used to. By that logic, it only makes sense that Juleka would have wanted an outfit like that, but would she be able to cope with wearing it? To bear a reminder of the dark side she once wore?

That being said, Marinette was always the kind of person to overthink things. As far as she was aware, these were just some clothes for her friends; clothes made out of the attire of their old evil personas. It wasn't as if, by making the clothes, that she would inadvertently give both Rose and Juleka back the powers of Reflekta and Princess Fragrance. That would be ridiculous. At best, people would probably just pass their new clothes off as a semi-convincing cosplay. But still, it was a rather alien request. How many people did Marinette know that wanted to dress up as supervillains; especially since those alternate forms were kindled by Hawkmoth?

Still, she got to work. Using the internet, Marinette very quickly located the pictures that she needed, put them down onto a document, and got to work. Very quickly, she pulled out her textiles, pulled out a needle, and started to trace the designs that she wanted for Juleka and Rose's new attire.

* * *

A few days later, Marinette was busy on her laptop, semi-writing her work while semi-getting mesmerised by the looks of one Adrien Agreste for the umpteenth time in her life. She was so deep into her work and so focused on the love of her life that she didn't hear the knocking on her room's hatch. Another round of knocking was enough to snap her out of her trance, and Marinette turned to the noise.

"Come in!" She called from her chair.

"Marinette? You've got some company." Sabine Cheng popped her head up from the hatch once it opened. "Rose and Juleka, actually."

"Alright. I'm coming down." Marinette came away from her computer, went down the stairs into the family's living room/kitchen, then out of the door. Before she could even go downstairs, she saw Rose and Juleka walking up the stairs towards her.

"Hi, Marinette!" Rose's face lit up as she skipped up the rest of the way to meet Marinette on the top step of the stairs. "How are you doing, girl?"

"Oh, I'm fine, Rose." Marinette greeted, taking a short step back so that she had some space between herself and Rose. "How are you and Juleka doing?"

"Good. We just finished a gelato together," said Juleka, with her hands in her pockets. "Yeah. I got the strawberry one, while Rose got herself chocolate."

"Not only was it the tastiest treat we ever shared, but the colours reminded us of our new pyjamas!" Rose squeaked as she walked through to the kitchen. "Speaking of which, what kind of progress have you made with them, Marinette?"

"I'm actually just about done with them," said Marinette, as she lead the girls to the ladder. "Why don't you come and see them for yourself? Maybe even try them on, if you wanted?"

"Oh, that sounds wonderful!" Rose gave a nod and scampered up the ladder as fast as a squirrel would climb a tree. "Come on, Julie!"

"Heh. Right behind ya." Juleka smirked at Rose's nickname and darted upstairs with her, leaving Marinette in the dust.

"Juleka and Rose sound like they're in high spirits today, huh?" Tom asked from the couch, turning his gaze to his daughter. "Whatever PJs you've made for them, I'm sure they'll love it."

"I would too. After all, you're making them out of the kindness of your heart for friends you enjoy being with, Marinette. Who wouldn't feel over the moon with receiving your gifts?" Sabine added as she watched Marinette climb up the ladder back to her room.

"Oh, c'mon, mom. It's not _that_ special." Marinette just tipped her hand. "It's just a new pair of PJs for a pair of good friends." And like that, she went up the ladder at last and closed the hatch behind her, leaving her, Rose, and Juleka alone.

"So, what do they look like?" Rose asked, practically hopping on the spot in anticipation. "C'mon, Marinette! Show us!"

"Okay, okay. No need to rush it." Marinette made her way over towards the nearby divider and pulled out a neatly folded pair of pink pyjamas and a similarly near pair of black ones. They were very soft in her hands, as she had made them from the finest silk and cotton that she had. As soon as she laid them both down, she unfolded each pair before Rose and Juleka's eyes, which made them gasp at the sight.

The pair of pyjamas that had been made for Rose were black, with pink lines running along the sleeves and an icon of what looked like a pink rose sticking out of a cone; the common insignia for Princess Fragrance. The bottoms were completely black, with pink lines dotted around the waistline and a thin pink square shape running around where the drawstring would be.

Juleka's new clothes, on the other hand, were entirely different. On the front of the pyjama top, some lavender chevrons were pointing down towards and close to the bottom of it. There were some pictures of an oval-shaped eye with a fully red dot and an indigo outline running around the edges of the eye. This was the calling card of Reflekta; that eye. The collar of the neck was a shade of magenta and was puffy yet creased at the same time. As for the bottoms of these new pyjamas, there was an indigo waistline with no lines and no drawstring either. Other than that, they too looked like the other bottoms, only with pockets and fully pink instead of fully black.

"Whoa..." Both of the girls looked in awe at their new clothes.

"You like them?" Marinette asked as she watched both of the girls take their respective clothes. Under their hands, they were already starting to bend out of shape, but that didn't really matter much.

"Oh yeah, for sure. These look pretty well done, Marinette. You mind if I get changed... right here and right now, actually?" She asked, pulling back her hair to reveal her second eye. "Please?"

"Yeah, Marinette. Can Juleka change first?" Rose asked, fluttering her eyelids at Marinette as she held her new PJs close to her chest.

"Sure." Marinette rubbed the back of her head, but truth be told, not even she was ready to see Juleka looking like Reflekta again. Three times was more than enough for her to take; especially since neither of the girls knew about her other life as Ladybug.

"Thanks, Marinette." Juleka gave a nod, then made her way behind the divider.

Secluding herself from the rest of the world, she very quickly slipped out of her clothes, then covered herself back up again with her new clothes. First, she started with the bottoms, pulling the elastic waistline wide enough so that both of her legs could fit inside. Once they were both in, Juleka let go of the elastic, feeling it hug her body tightly. As soon as that was finished, she grabbed the new pyjama top and stuffed her head and arms into the holes simultaneously. Once she was properly inside the pyjamas, she could feel the fabric against her body. It felt like she was covered in a blanket with how smooth to the touch it felt. She moved her arms and legs around to get a feel for the new clothes she was wearing. There wasn't any resistance behind it and the fabric flowed smoothly with her motions. Pleased with her new attire, Juleka walked out of the divider again, showing her new clothes off in full to Marinette and Rose.

"So, what do you think?" Juleka asked, putting a hand on her hip. "Ya think I look the part?"

"Absolutely, Juleka. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were the spitting image of Reflekta." Marinette replied, then realised just how bad that sounded. "W-wait! I-I-I didn't mean it like that!" She defensively and spastically waved her hands in front of her face. "What I meant to say you look as good as Reflekta! You're not actually her. What am I saying?"

"Hey, it's all fine, Marinette." Juleka came over and placed a hand on Marinette's shoulders. She gave her a gentle pat and tried to calm her down. Once she saw Marinette take a deep breath, Juleka turned to Rose. "What do you think, Rose? Do you think I look good?"

"Oh, you totally do, Juleka! All that pink really looks good on you. And it compliments your purple hair very well." Rose clasped her hands together. "Does it feel really comfy too? Like a snuggly-bug cuddling you all over from top to bottom?"

"Yep." Juleka folded her arms, feeling the fabric pressing against her tenderly.

"Eeeeeeee!" Rose did one of those high-pitched girly screams. Not only did it look cute, but it also felt good to wear as well. And without any more prompting, she darted behind the divider, practically tossed her clothes over the wall or onto the floor behind the wall, and hastily put on her new pyjamas. Much like Juleka, she had an elastic waistline for the bottoms, and as she stuffed herself into the tops, she could feel the cosy fabric pushing against her body. No sooner had she finished putting her clothes on that she burst out from behind the divider once more, showing off her new clothes to Juleka and Marinette.

"So? What do you think?" Rose asked, cheekily putting her hands to her side and winking to both of the other girls.

"Sassy. Both your attitude and clothes. I like it." Juleka replied as she watched Rose walk over to her side. "It's almost like a totally new you, girl."

"Yeah... A totally... new you." Marinette still wasn't sure about the idea of those two wearing those pyjamas in public, or at home for that matter. She still gave off a supportive smile nonetheless, even if it was starting to look forced like one of Kagami's smiles. _Oh god... What Pandora's Box have I just opened with this?!_ She thought to herself as she watched Rose wrap her arm around Juleka's shoulders.

"Well, what do you think, Marinette?" Rose asked as she slid over to Marinette's side, making Marinette jump in surprise at how quickly it had taken Rose to get to her side.

"What do I think?" Marinette started to feel little trickles of sweat dripping down her brow as she tried to formulate a review that wouldn't upset Rose or Juleka. "Well, I, uh... It's a..." Marinette was fumbling over her words as she looked down at her friends' new clothes. Even though she had made them, it was a totally different thing seeing them actually wearing it. Still, Marinette swallowed her pride and said, "It's very avant-garde, girls. Unique. Special, even. I'd say it goes well with you both."

"Yeah, it totally does!" Rose chirped as she placed both of her hands on her chest. "To be honest, I was doubting myself a little bit when I thought about how super-nasty I was when I was Akumatised, but take all the rest of it away and just leave the clothes and you've gotta admit—Hawkmoth has some class."

"Some. Not a lot. He's still a jerkwad who's gonna get what's coming to him, don't get me wrong." Juleka added. "Ladybug's totally gonna flatten him with Cat Noir's help. Still, they say that the best kinds of people can turn tragedy into a good thing. And I'd say we're definitely turning those tragedies into something better." She said as she rubbed her fingers against her pink PJs.

"Now, what about Pyjama Day? You're certain that you wanna come to College Francois Dupont wearing these?" Marinette probed one more time. "The other students might be caught by surprised by what you're wearing. Some might even get scared or worried that you're parading around as supervillains."

"Well, we'll cross that bridge when we get to it," said Rose. "And if they do get worried, you'll have our backs, right, Marinette? After all, you made these clothes for us."

"Surely, you can defend 'em too, right?" Juleka smirked. "I mean, it's not like we're gonna end up going evil on ya or anything like that..."

"Y-yeah, you could say that." Marinette made a sheepish chuckle and blushed at each cheek.

"In the meantime, thank you so-so-so-so-so much for this, Marinette!" Rose immediately took Marinette's hands and shook them so vigorously, it would have looked as if she were trying to pull Marinette's arms off. "This'll definitely be a fun change for me and Juleka. I'm already brainstorming the things we could do together in these new things!"

"Is watching scary movies for sleepovers on that list, Rose? Because I'd totally be down for that any day of the week." Juleka felt a genuine smile begin to grow; one that usually only really came whenever Rose was involved.

"Anyways, thank you so much again for this, Marinette." Rose took to shaking Marinette's hands in appreciation once again. "Thanks to you, me and Juleka are gonna have the bestest Pyjama Day we've ever had! Even better than the one that I had back when I was in primary school!"

"Yeah. And even better than... well, all of the ones I've had before." Juleka just grinned. "Thanks, girl." She shook Marinette's hands as well. "C'mon, Rose. Let's split."

"Yeah! I wanna show these clothes off to Susie back home!" Rose went over and collected her clothes, then did the same for Juleka's clothes. Rose watched as Juleka took her clothes off of her. Then, both girls made their way back to the hatch and climbed down. "See you in school tomorrow, Marinette!"

"Y-yeah. See you at school tomorrow..." Marinette waved both girls out of her room. Now that she was all alone, she had some time to think about just what she had done. While it was very good to see both of her friends happy, she couldn't shake off the feeling of dread that was beginning to creep up her body. "Well, Tikki. Guess now we wait, huh?" Marinette looked down into her purse and saw Tikki pop her head out of it."

"Whatever the case, they both looked really happy about what you did for them," Tikki replied as she cast a grin at Marinette. "Even if they look like some of Hawkmoth's old villains, it's what they think about what they wear that's the most important part. And if it makes them happy, then it's highly unlikely that Hawkmoth can turn that against them."

"Yeah, but... there's also Chloe. And the other students that might get a little bit... creeped out by her," Marinette responded. "I might be able to keep them peppy and in high spirits, but the others?"

"You're worrying again, Marinette." Tikki flitted up and pressed herself against Marinette's cheek. "Juleka and Rose are going to make a splash, but will it really be that big of a deal? I'm sure that, once the others see that these are just pyjamas, that they'll calm down. Even Chloe will learn to put up with them; even if she'll be the hardest to manage."

"I just hope that you're right, Tikki." Marinette went down the ladder, watching as Tikki popped back into her hiding spot. As Marinette went to get herself some food from the kitchen, she watched as Rose and Juleka were already walking back to their respective homes; still clad in their new PJs. "Guess we'll just have to wait and see..."

* * *

The next day at College Francois Dupont, Pyjama Day was in full swing. Students, staff, and various faculty members alike were all clad in various brightly-coloured, branded, or simple pyjamas of all shapes and sizes; with patterns and stripes of many forms. Each one gave each student a new kind of identity from the offset. Each one made each of them stand out from the crowd. Each one made them who they were. Each one was, in a way, the perfect fit.

Marinette stood there in her favourite pink pyjamas with black dots on them; not looking at all like Ladybug with a pink outfit rather than a red one. That was ridiculous of her to think. After all, it wasn't like there were going to be any Akumatisations today. Providing that Juleka and Rose could handle all of the people scrutinizing her, as well as those very same people trying their best to remain in control of their own emotions.

"Hey, Marinette." A familiar figure patted her on the back. It was none other than Adrien Agreste. But, today, he was wearing something a little different. Rather than his usual attire, he was wearing a sleek grey pyjama top with some equally as grey bottoms. It might have been simplistic, but it was made, creased, and tailored in such a way befitting that of an idol.

And, as usual, Marinette freaked out when she heard that voice and a hand that she could only assume belonging to the same voice. She yelped and jumped on the spot, hastily turning around to lock gazes with that of Adrien. "Oh, uh... hi, Adrien." She meekly waved, then she took notice of his clothes. "Oh, uh... that's an interesting choice of clothes."

"Yeah, Father insisted against the idea of something like Pyjama Day, but I know a way of getting around him." Adrien grinned, folding his arms. "I would've originally gone with a Ladybug-themed set, but I don't know whether or not that would've caught more than a few eyes."

"Well, I mean, she is a bit of an idol in her own ways," Marinette spoke; unaware that her voice was drooping as it usually did whenever she tried having any form of conversation involving Adrien or talking to Adrien. "B-b-but, there's no way that she's better than you!" She defensively sprung and waved her arms at him. "I mean, she doesn't even do signings or meetups or anything cool that you get to do. Heck, the only time she ever shows her face is when Hawkmoth's out and about."

"True, but even so, she's become an idol in everyone else's hearts. Guess some people just have that effect on the world," said Adrien.

"You bet she has." Alya walked up to Adrien and Marinette, with Nino by her side. Alya was wearing grey with pink stripes running across the chest with a trio of pink dots on it, with Nino bearing some blue pyjamas with grey bottoms. Both of them were loose-fitting and hung down at the end of each sleeve slightly. "Hey, Marinette. Looking good, girl."

"Thanks, Alya." Marinette blushed at each cheek. "It's nothing special, really. Just some pink on pink. No need to go overboard. I mean, it's just Pyjama Day."

"Tell that to Chloe over there." Alya pointed out how she was ridiculously overdressed for Pyjama Day. Complete with a scarf around her neck, a towel on her head, a pair of slippers on her feet, as well as a leopard-print top and bottoms, every aspect of those clothes just screamed Chloe Bourgeois. "Seriously. Doesn't she get that Pyjama Day is supposed to be, y'know, informal? I mean, we're all here in our PJs and she looks like she's going to be attending Project: Runway!"

"She'd probably consider that a compliment. And then backhand you with a negative one about how you'd never be that good." Marinette just rolled her eyes. "Anyways, how are you two today?"

"Oh, we're cool, Marinette. It's not every day that you get to come into College Francois Dupont wearing your PJs. Everyone's dressed for the occasion." Nino smirked from ear to ear. "Even Mr Damocles is sporting his own set of PJs. Just look." He pointed out Mr Damocles, who was clad in top to bottom in a pair of pyjamas themed after his makeshift hero persona; The Owl. "And who could blame him? This is a chance for everyone to express themselves in something other than their usual wear. From simple pyjamas to the more radical and outlandish ones."

"When I told Ella and Etta about it, they just begged, pleaded, and demanded that they go with me." Alya made gestures with her arms and hands, constantly shifting her face as she did as a way of accentuating it. "Let me tell you, it was tough getting them to calm down. Heck, it was a miracle that Hawkmoth didn't turn 'em both into the Sapotis again."

"Mmhmm. The last thing we need is another Hawkmoth attack; especially on a day like this." Marinette pushed her fingertips together. _Though, I think that might happen if all this goes wrong for Rose and Juleka..._

And just then, as if Marinette spoke of the devil, she could see two students walking through the arch into the playground. Those familiar shades of black on blonde and pink on purple stood out like sore thumbs. For a moment, she had to rub her eyes, as the glare from the light outside was causing her to see things differently. For a second, she thought that Princess Fragrance and Reflekta had returned for another round of conflict with Ladybug, but when they finally came into view, it was just Juleka and Rose wearing the PJs that she had made for them.

As Juleka and Rose walked in together, the students couldn't help but stop and stare. Conversations grinded to a halt as everyone's eyes turned to face Rose and Juleka. And who could blame them? Having been victims of Reflekta and Princess Fragrance before, they just had to make sure that they weren't seeing things. Luckily for them, they saw Rose and Juleka's hairstyles and breathed a mental sigh of relief. Still, the questions lingered on their mind as they took a look at the clothes they were donning. Why would Rose and Juleka want to wear clothes akin to their Akumatised selves, and who made such clothes for them?

"Oh! Juleka! Rose!" Marinette finally noticed the two girls in the courtyard. She immediately split off from Alya, Adrien, and Nino in order to greet them. "Good morning! Bonjour! Happy Pyjama Day!" Marinette tried her best to make a normal greeting, ending up mincing her words.

"Oh! Good morning, Marinette!" Rose was the first to greet Marinette, with her usual peppy attitude. She clasped her hands together and looked around at all of the other students dressed up in their own PJs. "Ooh... Look at all of those clothes... So many vibrant shades of colour. It's like a kaleidoscope of wonder!"

"Yeah. Total change from all of the common colours we're used to seeing here," Juleka added, grinning softly. "I got a feeling that this is gonna be a good day."

 _A good day for them, yes... But I can already see people staring at them..._ Marinette looked around at all of the other students; all casting their gazes at Rose and Juleka. She couldn't read what was going on in their minds, but being Ladybug had taught her one thing; humans easily reacted to things.

"Um, okay. I don't think you two got the message, but this is supposed to be Pyjama Day; not Dress-Up-Like-A-Lunatic-Day," came the snide retort of the school's resident thorn, Chloe. "Besides, I'm pretty sure that there's no Paris Comic-Con. And if there were, then I wouldn't apply for their cosplay contest if I were you."

"I mean, they'd have a way better chance of beating you if you entered, Chloe. I mean, cosplay is specifically for characters; not generalised fashion." Alya folded her arms smugly. "In fact, I've got a feeling that Rose and Juleka could win no matter what they wear."

Chloe scoffed. "Ugh. As if I'd ever be caught dead wearing the clothes of some fictional tramp!" She folded her arms. "Besides, why should I care about the fashion of what some virtual, not-real characters wear? It's not like they're trying to be the next big thing, so what's the point?"

"Thing is, Reflekta and Princess Fragrance were real. At least, for a day or two. Not many people would wanna go with that kind of choice, y'know, considering Hawkmoth and all. But... I do have to admit, it is rather striking, girls. Gives you a real sense of identity..." Sabrina remarked; completely of her own accord.

"Really?" Rose asked, turning her focus to Sabrina.

"Oh, come on, Sabrina. As if your opinion really matters in the situation." Chloe was fast to cut down Sabrina's attempt at independence, as usual. With a wave of the hand in front of both of the girls' faces. "Case in point, they look like they've been re-akumatised again and I don't like it."

"You don't like _anything we do_ , Chloe. Give it a rest already." Alix was next to speak up. She was wearing some loose-fitting PJs with green and pink running across it in a wave pattern. "Personally, I think it's actually quite rad that Jules and Rose are turning tragedy into comedy. Shows that they're totally over Hawkmoth and all of his sociopathy."

"Yeah. I gotta agree there. These girls aren't bound down by clothes. So with that in mind, they decided to go with the most out there design possible; PJs of their old Akumatised forms, minus the rest of the details." Kim wandered over towards the girls with a simple red and orange set of PJs. "When you take a step back and look at the outfits without the whole evil bit, it does bring out their colours quite well. Rose's blonde hair and Juleka's purple, it's almost like they're entirely different people, but the same students we've come to know and love."

"Personally, I would quite like to meet the person who created those pyjamas, girls. It has a lot of attention to detail. In fact, I would have argued that, if you decided to use face paint and restyle your hair or wear the appropriate hair, it would be uncanny." Max adjusted his glasses, spewing all of his geek hyperbole that he usually let rip. He then lifted up Rose and Juleka's arms to get a better look at the sleeves. "Hmm... Even the thread count seems rather professional. Whoever worked on this clearly had a lot of time on their hands. Or you made them an impressive offer if it were a commission."

"Oh, it wasn't a commission." Rose giggled. "Besides, if I paid all my money on these, I wouldn't have any left for the next plushie I wanted, would I?"

"Then, who, may I ask, made these?" Max replied. "Because this doesn't seem like something that you come across in the shops every day."

"Well, if you wanna know the artist behind this? She's right over there." Juleka spared no time pointing out Marinette, which made the girl jolt on the spot in surprise. "The two of us went over to see Marinette. We asked her and, yeah, she was a little bit hesitant, but she came around in the end and pulled through with the goods. By the way, thanks again, girl." She flashed Marinette a wave, which made Marinette awkwardly wave back.

"You're welcome?" Marinette could do nothing but shrug. She had been caught off-guard, and she couldn't find the right words to use in a situation like this.

"Ugh. Of course. I should have known," barked Chloe straight away. "Only Dupain-Cheng could have come up with a faux pas like this. Didn't think she had to start diving through Hawkmoth's wardrobe for ideas in fashion. Complete dry for ideas? Mom would never approve..."

"At least she's actually trying something new, Chloe. Unlike you." Juleka did something that she had never done before. Stand her ground in front of Chloe. She stood in between Chloe and Marinette, throwing her arms out to the side. "When have you ever gotten into fashion before? You're always wrapping your so-called 'daddykins' around your fingers. When **exactly** will you start doing work like your mom does?"

"Juleka...?" Marinette couldn't help but look bewildered. Juleka, the usual shy, reclusive, and goth girl of the group, was now standing her ground and defending her work. It was completely unprecedented for her. "What are you—"

"Do you even know what you're saying? Or rather, who you're talking to, Juleka?" Chloe came back strong. "For the millionth time, we own this city; not you or the commoners. That means whatever we say goes. And if I say those clothes look bad, then guess what? They're bad!"

"Hey, princess. I don't think you've noticed, but you don't control us. And you definitely don't get a say in what goes on here," Juleka lowered her brows. "So stop with the theatrics, drop it, and just leave us alone. Sure, sure, I look like a clown. Do I look like I care? Nah. I wanted to dress like this purely because I wanted to try something new. And so far? I'd like to say that it's working." A smile crossed her lips. "Which is more than I can say for you. From the looks of it, I guess the expression's true. A leopard really can't change its' spots." She said, directing the comment at Chloe's choice of pyjamas with a jab of her finger.

Chloe looked bewildered for a second. Shocked that she had been schooled by the usually brittle, emotional, and outlandish Juleka Couffaine. Her mouth hung open for a few moments before she ended up letting out a growl, stomping away from Juleka in defeat.

"Whoa... You totally showed her, Juleka!" Rose gazed in awe at the new-and-improved Juleka standing before her. There was no chance the old Juleka would have had the courage to stand up to Chloe and say those words.

"Yeah, I guess I did." Juleka replied. "Still, I don't know what came over me. I guess it was all a spur-of-the-moment thing." She tilted her hand. "Eh, whatever. If it knocks Little Miss Princess off of her pedestal, it's a good thing whatever it is."

"Good or not, it's still curious." Marinette tapped Juleka on the shoulder, grabbing her attention. "It's not like you to burst out like that, Juleka. Especially not to Chloe of all people."

"Yeah, it's a little bit strange, but... it felt kinda good, in all honesty." Juleka flexed her arms. "To finally speak my mind, rather than just hide myself away inside my emotions."

"Maybe it's your new clothes, Juleka." Rose tapped on Juleka's other shoulder, then brushed her hand across Juleka's arm. "Perhaps you were always so worried about saying what was on your mind because of your old ones. But now that you're dressed up as Reflekta, it's like you've adopted all of her confidence, without all of the evil."

"That's... one way of looking at it." Juleka blushed a bright shade of red on each cheek as she looked into Rose's eyes. "And... what about you? How do you feel wearing those new clothes of yours? I haven't noticed you talking about cats, unicorns, the colour pink, or anything cute at all today. Are you taking a break from it too?"

"Mmhmm. I mean, yeah, I don't wanna sound like a broken record or anything, but all that stuff goes without saying," Rose replied. "Everyone knows me by now. Don't wanna end up repeating a subject that's tired and old. Besides, there's lots more things I can look into, y'know."

"Fair enough. So, what'cha looking into?" Juleka asked. "If I know you—and I'm pretty sure that I do—you're gonna pick something completely out of the ordinary." Juleka smiled. She had always considered Rose to be her bestie, but now that she was doing this stunt with her, it was like she was rediscovering who Rose was as a human, instead of labelling her down for one thing and only one thing.

"It still seems a little bit unnatural, doesn't it?" Marinette lifted a brow. "I mean, this new you is totally spontaneous. It's like you're not even the same Juleka Couffaine and Rose Lavillant I know and love."

"Well, I'm sure the same thing can apply to Ladybug, right?" Juleka was the first one to respond to Marinette. "We all know that Ladybug is a superstar heroine who's so focused on the job at hand and trying to save the day, but when the mask comes off, who knows what she's really like?"

"For all we know, Ladybug could be the person we least expect it to be." Rose lifted a finger. "She could be a heavy metal fan, or a total klutz. Or maybe even someone who's so obvious that we completely look over her!"

 _Well, they got one of those right. And they don't even know it..._ Marinette thought to herself. "Y-yeah... Maybe she could be." She chuckled weakly.

"In any case, I totally dig the new look, girls. And I'm quite surprised that it was Marinette of all people who made it." She turned to face Marinette. "This is some high-level stuff. How'd you find the time to make it?"

"Oh, it's nothing really. Just a little thing that I did for a couple of my best friends," said Marinette, rubbing the back of her head with her hand.

"But anyways, it's true, you know. Clothes really can change someone. Even the people you think you know inside out," Alya returned her focus to Juleka and Rose's new threads. The way that the colours all blended together, along with the girls' new personalities was as if they had donned the guises of their other selves, without having to be bound to an Akuma or some other evildoer's bidding.

"Mmhmm. And I have a feeling that this is a change that won't be going away any time soon." Rose said as she pulled Juleka into a side hug with her right arm. "The two of us planned this super-cool sleepover tonight and it's going to be so much fun! I mean, yeah, we've slept over before, but now we're doing it in these things, so it's a whole new kind of fun. Almost like a spooky kind of fun."

"Speaking of spooky. I just got myself a whole collection of scary movies. I was gonna watch 'em with Rose here, but I figured I shouldn't leave you girls out," Juleka said, holding out a hand to Marinette and Rose. "So, what do you say? Ya good for a sleepover too? Think of it as an after-party for Pyjama Day."

"Well..." Marinette thought about the idea. But before she had any time to speak, Alya spoke up.

"Oh, sure. If I can manage to get the twins in bed, I should be able to swing by after," said Alya, putting her hands by her side. "What about you, Marinette? You got any other plans for the evening?"

"M-me?" Marinette shook her head. "N-no. Not really. Just the usual. Make bread with my family, do my homework, stare at my wall of Adrien pictu—I mean... I mean...!" It was at that point where Marinette's whole conversation fell to pieces. Blushing profusely, she just hung her head and said. "Y-yeah... Sure. I'm free tonight."

"Alright. Sounds like we're all set." Juleka fist-pumped. "Guess we'll be seeing you then, girls."

"In the meantime, have a wonderful Pyjama Day, Marinette and Alya." Rose waved both of the girls off as she and Juleka made their way into the crowd.

And just like that, business seemed to return to normal. Not counting everyone's choice of clothes, the day seemed to be a normal enough day at College Francois Dupont. Classes, worksheets, the occasional butting of heads between Chloe and whoever was in her line of sight that day, and ending with everyone gathering their belongings and heading down the paths towards their houses; wherever in Paris they were.

As Marinette watched Rose and Juleka make their ways home, she couldn't help but think. Those clothes did indeed make them happy, and it was true what had been said about a change of clothes altering someone's perspective. Even she had to admit that it was true, given her double life as Ladybug. Not a soul knew that, when the mask was on, she was a compassionate, brave, agile little girl. But in reality, everyone saw her as the ditzy, clumsy Marinette Dupain-Cheng. But here, the case was different. These were two of her friends that she had known for the longest of times coming out and saying that they wanted to dress up as their villain selves for Pyjama Day. And, to her surprise, it had worked out. Her work had bore fruit for Juleka and Rose, so she couldn't help but feel a little bit proud of herself and grateful that it had all worked out.

"So, you know the plan for tonight, right?" Alya asked as she playfully slapped Marinette on the back. "7:30 PM, Juleka's Place."

"I know, I know." Marinette pushed air downward with her hand. "I'm still trying to figure out what to wear, Alya. Especially since Juleka and Rose are gonna be sporting those new PJs I made for them."

"Oh, it'll be fine, girl. Just go with whatever suits you the best and you'll have a great time." Alya just flashed her a smile as she started to walk home. "Well, I've gotta get going. See you tonight, Marinette!" She waved Marinette goodbye as she went on her way.

"See you tonight, Alya!" Marinette waved her goodbye and made her way home. And as she walked, a smile began to grow on her face. Maybe this was a good sign after all. She had made her friends happy, and there hadn't been any Akumas to deal with today. So maybe Juleka and Rose had a bright future with their new Reflekta and Princess Fragrance-themed pyjamas. After all, they had been smiling and enjoying themselves, so that had to mean something. But how long this would last? Well, that all came down to how much mileage Rose and Juleka got out of their new clothes. But, knowing them, they wouldn't get out of them for a long, long time...


End file.
